Kisa U Ljeto
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Semi-AU/ Futaba harus mengatasi kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Kou. Bagaimana caranya?/ Special fict for shinta Nur Fadillah.


**Kisa U Ljeto**

Disclaimer : Io Sakisaka

Story by : Rohma Amai

Warning : Semi-AU, OoC, Typo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita putus."

Dua kata yang mampu membuat air muka Futaba tampak menyedihkan itu, terucap dari mulut Kou.  
Dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin, Kou membuat kekasih-oops-mantan kekasihnya ini diam kaku di hadapannya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Futaba, Kou membalikan badannya pergi.  
Setelah empat langkah Kou berjalan, terdengar suara dari Futaba memanggilnya.

"Kou, kau tidak seriuskan?" tanpa menoleh, Kou menjawab, "aku serius." Ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, masuk ke dalam stasiun dan hilang ditelan kerumunan.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan Futaba, akhirnya melesak keluar. Membentuk aliran yang coba dihapus oleh punggung tangan Futaba.

Grep.

Sebuah tepukan pada pundak Futaba, membuatnya menoleh. Walau penglihatannya buram oleh air mata, ia dapat mengenali orang yang menepuk bahunya ini.  
"Kau kenapa, Futaba?" tanya perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Yuuri, aku tak apa-apa." Sambil terus mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya perempuan itu lagi yang ternyata bernama Yuuri.

"Kau terlihat berantakan. Mau mampir ke rumahku?" Futaba menggeleng, mencoba menolak ajakan Yuuri secara halus.

"Futaba, kau menangis di depan stasiun dan tidak ada orang yang menemanimu. Di mana Kou, mengapa ia tak bersamamu?"

"Huwaaa..." Mendengar nama laki-laki itu, tangis Futaba menjadi meledak. Yuuri yang kebingungan, langsung menenangkan dengan memeluknya.

"Futaba..."

Tuk

Yuuri meletakkan segelas es coklat di atas meja belajarnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Futaba yang sedang berada di atas kasurnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang, di sebelah Futaba.

"Apa alasannya Kou memutuskan hubungan kalian?" Yuuri memulai introgasinya, setelah ia mengetahui yang terjadi pada Futaba.

"Kami sempat berdebat hal kecil tadi sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya". Terlihat raut kecewa pada air muka Futaba.

"Bukan aku ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"

Futaba membuang nafas sekali, lalu menjawab, "aku hanya memberitahunya untuk tidak bermain dengan anak-anak berandal, walau aku tahu ia tidak mengikuti kebiasaan merokok atau minum sake. Aku hanya ingin ia menghilangkan kehidupan malamnya. Aku tak salah kan?"  
Menunggu lima detik Yuuri baru menjawab.

"Kamu tidak salah. Tetapi, Kou juga mempunyai kehidupan pribadi yang tidak bisa kamu atur. Itu mungki pesyennya. Lagipula ia tahu mana yang baik atau tidak".

Futaba memandang mata coklat sahabatnya itu lekat. Mungkin ada benarnya, ia tak bisa mengatur semua kehidupan Kou.  
Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir.

"Huft," Futaba membuang CO2 sekali, lalu berujar, "lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"  
Yuuri balik memandang mata lebar Futaba, ia melihat ada rasa lelah pada matanya. Mungkin ia bisa membantu.

"Liburan musim panas ini, aku dan Murao akan pergi berlibur bersama. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut?"

Futaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan solusi dari sahabatnya ini.  
"Dari pada memikirkan dan menangisi laki-laki yang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu, semua air matamu keluar sia-sia. Lebih baik kamu pikirkan matang-matang tindakan selanjutnya hubunganmu dengan Kou." Jeda lima detik, Futaba mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita liburan...," lanjur Yuuri yang langsung disambut senyum hangat dari Futaba.

Keriuhan Hanabi taikai malam ini membuat senyum manis pada wajah Yuuri terus berkembang. Ia terlihat sedang berdiri menunggu teman-temannya.

Kletak... Kletuk...

Bunyi geta yang dipakai Yuuri saat ia berjalan menghampiri Futaba dan Murao yang baru saja datang.  
Futaba yang melihat Yuuri begitu cantik dengan balutan Yukata berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga-bunga sakura kecil berwarna putih, ikut tersenyum lebar. Sementara Murao hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Diantara mereka hanya Yuuri yang memakai yukata, yang lain hanya memakai baju biasa.

"Akhirnya kalian datang," seru Yuuri.

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat," imbuh Futaba.

Yuuri menggelang kecil. "Tak apa. Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke stand penjual wataame!"  
Futaba dan Murao mengikuti gadis bersurai pendek itu yang kini terlihat sangat bersemangat.  
Setelah puas dengan wataame, mereka beralih menuju jajanan lain seperti takoyaki dan kakigori.

Futaba memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan puluhan kembang api. Lensa matanya memantulkan bayangan kembang api berwarna-warni tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sekali lalu menolehkan pandangan kepada kedua temannya yang berada di sisi kiri. Mereka sedang memandang langit malam dengan tatapan... sendu?

"Kalian sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Futaba penasaran.

"Memikirkan kekasih kalian?" lanjutnya dengan sedikit kekehan. Kedua sahabatnya itu mengalihkan atensi mereka menuju sumber suara.

"Kami bukan perempuan galau sepertimu," cibir Murao.

"Hey! Apa katamu? Lihat wajahmu sekarang, tampak menyedihkan!"  
Murao mendelik tajam ke arah Futaba dan dibalas pelototan menyeramkan. Yuuri malah tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya ini berseteru.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi apakah semenyedihkan itukah wajahku?"

"Kau terlihat galau, Murao. Seperti bukan dirimu."

Murao terlihat berpikir, mengingat-ingat peristiwa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Ia menundukkan pandangannya melihat sepatunya, lalu beralih melihat sahabatnya satu persatu dari Yuuri lalu ke Futaba.

"Sepertinya aku rindu suasana saat kita bersama-sama". Futaba mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak mengerti. Suasana bersama-sama, bukankah mereka sedang bersama-sama?  
Sementara Yuuri menghempaskan nafasnya, sepertinya ia mengerti.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan kita tak bersama," imbuh Yuuri.

"Satu bulan tak bersama? Sebenarnya siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Murao memutar matanya, kenapa sahabatnya yang satu ini sunggung telmi?

"Kita-aku, kau, Yuuri, Kominato dan Kou," ujar Murao menjelaskan. Futaba mengerjap, terkejut. Itu terkejut yang terlambat. Tetapi tak masalah bila itu Futaba yang sungguh telmi.

"Kau mengerti sekarang? Semenjak kau putus dengan Kou, jarak antara kita menjadi renggang," ujar Murao tanpa menatap Futaba, ia memilih menatap langit yang masih berhiasan kembang api.

"Bukannya aku menyalahkanmu, sungguh, aku hanya berpikir jika sebaiknya kau tetapkan pilihanmu. Melupakannya atau berdamai," lanjutnya.

Ah, benar. Sudah hampir satu bulan ia tak berhubungan dengan Kou. Niatnya untuk memikirkan matang-matang tindakan yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya sepertinya cukup sampai di sini. Ia tidak bisa terlalu lama, bisa-bisa semuanya membusuk kalau terlalu lama. Ia harus menetapkan pilihannya sekarang juga.

Futaba menoleh ke arah Yuuri dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang tersenyum dan memberi anggukan semangat untuknya, seolah berkata  
"kamu pasti bisa."

Futaba mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, menatap kosong kelamnya langit malam.  
Ia mulai berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jujur ia rindu dengan Kou, sungguh, ia ingin sekali melihat tengkuknya yang entah mengapa sangat ia sukai. Ia juga tak membenci Kou. Lagipula alasannya menjauh seperti ini juga karena Kou. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tak menghubunginya. Tak ada e-mail, sms atau telpon. Laki-laki itu juga tak pernah datang ke rumahnya, ditambah sekarang adalah libur musim panas, jadi mereka tak bertemu di sekolah.

Sebenarnya ia sudah jengah, sungguh, ia ingin sekali datang ke rumahnya melepas rindu dan memintanya untuk kembali kepadanya. Tetapi, haruskah ia yang memulai. Dia seorang perempuan, seharusnya sang lelakilah yang memulai semua.  
Tunggu! Coba lihat kembali ke belakang. Dulu, siapa yang pertama mengungkapkan cinta? Siapa yang mengejar cinta itu hingga mereka dapat bersama?  
Futaba, ya. Bukan Kou.  
Ia bahkan menghilangkan rasa gengsinya saat itu, agar Kou mau mengutarakan perasaannya padanya.  
Jadi, haruskah sekarang ia menunggu Kou kembali kepadanya?  
Bukan hanya kepadanya, tetapi kepada mereka.  
Sebelum mereka kembali masuk sekolah, Kou sudah harus kembali. Ia harus berbicara kepada Kou. Biarkan hubungan mereka kandas, tetapi tidak dengan persahabatan mereka.  
Apakah ini terdengar menyedihkan?

Futaba turun dari dalam bis yang ditumpanginya saat bis tersebut berhenti di halte tujuannya. Ia yang terakhir turun diantara Yuuri dan Murao.  
Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki.

Tap... Tap...

Futaba berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia menatap punggung seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya berdiri di hadapannya. Punggung itu lalu berbalik, berganti memperlihatkan wajah laki-laki bertampang stoic.  
Futaba membelalakan matanya, "Kou," panggil Futaba.  
Laki-laki yang disebutkan namanya tersebut lalu tersenyum, menghilangkan wajah stoicnya.  
"Kau baru pulang dari Hanabi Taikai?" tanya Kou.

"Kau..."

"Kominato juga mengajakku, tetapi aku menolak karena harus bekerja. Ia lalu marah-marah karena aku tetap bekerja di libur musin panas. Tetapi akhirnya ia pergi dengan Touma dan yang lainnya. Aku baru saja pulang kerja lalu mampir ke sini dan ternyata..."

"Kou, sebenarnya apa maumu?" sebuah selaan bernada tinggi meluncur dari mulut Futaba. Terlihat air muka gadis itu sempat terkejut dengan ucapannya yang sama dengan bentakan. Ia lalu mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan menghempaskan nafasnya sekali.  
Sementara, lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap lembut mata lebar Futaba.

"Aku ingin tahu kabarmu," ucap Kou sambil terus menatap gadis di depannya.

"Kau kan bisa bertanya lewat e-mail," ucap Futaba sebiasa mungkin agar tak terdengar ketus.

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu..." Kou menundukan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan membisikan sebuah kalimat tepat di telinga Futaba. "Aku merindukanmu". Kalimat itu sukses membuat wajah Futaba memerah.

Dipalingkanlah kepalanya ke arah lain mencoba menghilangkan semburat-semburat tersebut dan mencoba menetralisir debaran yang tiba-tiba saja berubah cepat. "Apa-apaan lelaki ini! Sudah menjadi mantan, masih saja suka menggoda." Begitulah kira-kira inner Futaba berucap.

Kou yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya tersenyum senang, bahkan senyumannya lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Kita kan bisa bertemu di sekolah, nanti," balas Futaba masih memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kau tak merindukanku?" tanya lelaki itu. Futaba mencoba mengarahkan atensinya untuk melihat wajah Kou, setelah berhasil ia menjawab, "kami merindukanmu."  
Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Kou mengerutkan dahinya. Kami?  
"Kami-aku, Murao dan Yuura," ujar Futaba menjawab kebingungan Kou.  
"Kami rindu dengan suasana kebersamaan kita, rindu berkumpul bersama lagi, rindu untuk bertemu denganmu dan juga Kominato. Walau satu bulan tak bertemu, tetapi terasa lama sekali." Futaba menunggu reaksi Kou. Ia terus memandang lelaki itu yang kini memasang wajah stoicnya lagi.

Setelah seperempat menit tak mendapat respon, Futaba menyerah.  
Tetapi tiba-tiba, Kou merentangkan kedua tangannya.  
"Peluk aku bila kau rindu."  
Futaba sweatdrop mendengar kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Kou.  
Ia lalu menatap rentangan tangan Kou dan berjalan menghampirinya. Tangannya ia ulur ke depan, mencoba menyambut tangan Kou.

Grep.

Duak.

"Argh."

"Whuaahaha," tawa Futaba membahana di jalanan malam yang sepi.

Ia menertawakan Kou yang kini sedang meringis memegangi perutnya. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, bahkan Kou tak bisa mengelak bogem mentah yang dilayangkan Futaba ke perutnya.  
Ya! Futaba meninjunya di bagian perut.

"Hahahaha." Futaba terus tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.  
"Aduh... perutku sakit," ujarnya disela-sela tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

Memanfaatkan kelengahan Futaba, Kou meraih kedua tangan gadis itu dan menariknya.  
"Kau tidak berubah, eh?" bisik Kou disela-sela tarikannya. Futaba yang diperlakukan seperti itu secara mendadak, memberhentikan tawanya dan hanya bisa melongo karena terlalu terkejut.

Dilingkarkan tangan gadis itu di pinggang Kou, sementara kedua tangan lelaki bersurai hitam itu ia letakan di punggung dan tengkuk Futaba. Ia benamkan kepala Futaba di dada bidangnya, menuntunnya untuk mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang berpacu liar karena posisi mereka yang berdekatan.

Cukup lama mereka berada di posisi tersebut, hingga akhirnya Kou membuka suara.

"Itu sakit, tahu? Tapi sepertinya tak sesakit hatimu." Futaba tak menjawab dan Kou melanjutkan.  
"Futaba, maaf untuk waktu itu." Dapat dirasakan Futaba mengangguk dua kali dalam pelukan Kou, menandakan ia memaafkan lelaki Mabuchi itu.  
Hening kembali melanda, yang terdengar hanya detak jantung keduanya.  
Hingga akhirnya Futaba yang angkat bicara. "Kou, apakah kamu masih mencintaiku?"

Jeda lima detik, Kou menjawab, "Tentu, aku tak pernah membencimu. Perasaanku kepadamu hanyalah cinta, tak pernahku berhenti mencintaimu." Untung saja dengan posisi mereka saat ini, Kou tak dapat melihat wajah Futaba yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.  
"Jadi..."  
"Jadi, kita tata kembali hubungan kita. Jangan ada lagi perselisihan dan salah paham. Aku mencintaimu, Futaba."  
Angin malam menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Menyejukan sanubari kedua sejoli ini. Suara binatang malam menambah syahdu malam penuh cinta. Cinta para kaula muda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya fanfiction pesenan Shinta selesai juga. Shinta, aku harap cerita ini bisa menghiburmu yang sedang galau :b maaf kalau kurang panjang atau gak nge-feel. Pokoknya tetep jadi sahabat terbaikku yang selalu menerima curhat dan mau curhat denganku. Jangan lupa buat kritik dan sarannya di kolam review! (:


End file.
